A very happy Christmas Christolf
by Ranko's Knight
Summary: Christolf and his coterie, celebrate christmas.
1. Chapter 1

A very happy Christmas Christolf.

Mandatory Disclaimer

I do not own the world of Darkness setting.

Or the "Vampire the masquerade redemption" game.

Also, this story makes some assumptions about the precise dates certain things happened.

If that would upset you then tough, live with it.

I just like the idea of Christolf's coterie celebrating Christmas together.

"How long before we wage war against these accursed Triemere" Erik snarled.

"All in good time noble Erik" Christolf replied calmly. His Brujah blood was hot, knowing the evil these Triemere undoubtedly worked, and he wanted also so very badly to find Orsi and kill him many times over, and most of all he wanted to find Anezka…

But if their was one thing his Sire had ever told him that was completely true, it was that he could not allow the fire in his blood to control him.

He had to control it, or else he would become a beast.

"All in good time, and meanwhile we have usurpers stealing away unsuspecting innocents, Children of Seth, and of Caine alike"

Christolf sighed at that and spoke with Wilhem.

"What doest thou propose we do Wilhem?" he asked.

Wilhem paused and then said simply "I suggest we wait out the next 2 nights and celebrate."

Christolf paused at that.

Had he heard him correctly?

"Wilhelm, what have we to celebrate, the escape from Orsi… forgive me but I do not feel in a celebrative mood"

Wilhelm smiled almost mischievously.

"Christolf thou hast spent too much time worrying about the battlefield. Doest thou not know what night it is? It is the night before Christmas Eve

Christolf paused "Aah I see noble Wilhelm, thou art right; we WOULD do well to celebrate the birth of Christ our Lord and Savior

Serena paused and nodded. "I see that thy hearts are fixed on this matter, I will not attempt to dissuade thee."

Erik grunted "thou wouldst waste our time with a holiday of the weak blooded church.

Wilhem scolded "I doubt the Triemere will be any more vulnerable on that night, plus it might be preferable to attack on a night their will be more people out, so they will not be able to casually invoke the full power of their sorcery"

Erik nodded and grunted.

"Very Well I will abide by thy decision"

Christolf nodded.

"Forgive me but I wish to be left alone a brief while, he said as we walked out into the soft sky of Vienna."

He'd gotten past the part of cursing his unlife, though he would still happily become mortal again, had he the opportunity.

He would not be able to join in the morning rush with the coming of the sun that arose in every human heart with the sunrise on Christmas day… but he would find what joy he could in the night before and after it.

And he considered

"This will be… my first Christmas as a vampire… I wonder what it will be like."

He doubted his coterie would get him gifts, though he would certainly welcome them.

His major concern however was of the one who more then many other he would like to have at his side on these two blessed nights.

To be continued soon


	2. Thanksgiving and joy a Night before batt

Author: ranko's Knight

I STILL do not own World of darkness of Vampire the Masquerade etc.

This if for you Yin Yang Girl…

Just in time for Christmas!!!

"I still say we waste time, Celebrating this effete mortal holiday" Erik grumbled.

Wilhelm shook his head.

"Christolf is still a childe, sometimes a little gentleness goes a long way with fledglings, besides, I still celebrate these nights myself when I have time."

Serena replied "I am glad for anything that keeps Christolf in high spirits"

Erik growled and nodded. "As do I, He has suffered a major Loss, me thinks as well, anything that Improves his self esteem is a good thing."

Wilhelm left that moment.

Serena paused morbidly.

"I have not celebrated Christmas since my embrace"

Erik nodded "Nor have I it is effete. "

Serena nodded "But, I almost envy Christolf and Wilhelm the enjoyment they find in it, perhaps we should get something for the two of them."

Erik nodded. "an interesting proposition"

Willhelm sighed.

Since his embrace he had faithfully celebrate Christmas whenever he could.

Maybe 1 year in every 3 he supposed

He paused and lifted his voice in song

_'At this time of the year we cast down our __burden__,s__ lay down our cares, and know: Christmas in the air.'_

When he'd been a child… he and his mortal family sang that song every Christmas…

He sometimes missed his family, his friends, those he knew…

The simple gifts… of a piece of bead Jewelry, or a Ragdoll to his sister…

He knew he would be hard pressed to find christolf something appropiate…

:he paused:

_Something Practical… but beautiful… Wait… I know just the thing…_

Christolf waited right outside of the church… he could not step into the holy place… and did not want to defile it with his presence… but he could at least listen to the voices raised in song…

_'At this time of the year we cast down our __burden__,s__ lay down our cares, and know: Christmas in the air.'_

He smiled at the songs beauty… and wondered as to his own family back in France… did they miss him… he was gratefully reasonably certain they had no knowledge of his fate… and he intended to keep it that way…

:He left to find something to get his dear friends…

"We can afford some splurging… after all this is little more then pocket change, with our loot from The Teutonic Knights base, or luther blacks sanctum."

"A new suit of armor? That is something we might have gotten him in any case he does need the best money can buy." Erik said somewhat puzzled.

:Serena nodded.

"Of course… but it's a little deliberately ostentatious… Its important the gift be from the heart… I cant think of something less practical a man like him might enjoy…" :she said pausingly…:

Erik nodded "He likely has all the jewelry he needs in the amulet, and in the loot we have gathered many times over.:

:she nodded.

"Besides Jewelry is usualy something given in a romantic relationship… and I have no such feelings for Christolf…"

Erik nodded, not entirely convinced.

"In any case… hmmn perhaps."

Nodded

"I might leave him title a small patch of land I have in a city some distance from here…"

Serena paused

"for what purpose?"

Erik growled gruffly.

"He is a noble warrior and young… and I doubt I'll ever use that land again… I think he could use a haven removed from his Sire in a few year's when he's mature enough to support himself. He might be able to build on the estate its not much but it could allow him his own taste at being called "Lord."

Serena smiled.

"He doesn't seem to desire such a thing."

Erik shrugged.

"He is young yet… one day he very well might"

She nodded. It would be good retirement for him… and be good for Prague for him to have his own Domain far from Ecaterina

Christolf returned from his walk if not happy then at least at peace.

_Peace_

It was something he'd gone a long time without… and to think he'd once taken it for granted…

He walked in and they called out

"Welcome Back Christolf"

He paused they were all there.

Erik paused

"Christolf." He said gruffly, yet kindly…

"I Have thought well one what thou had to say… on Christmas…. I wish to share it with you…"

Christolf for once was slack jawed.

"Christolf" Erik said Handing him a formal looking piece of paper.

"Take this deed… so that one day… in a few years when your no longer a fledgling you have a place to call your sanctum."

Wilhelm nodded

"If the people of Prague knew I am sure they would thank you."

Christolf couldn't help but smile at that… though he did not intend to ever become a true player in Cainite politics.

It reminded him too much of the worse aspects of the human or inhuman spirit.

Serena stepped forward next.

"Christolf I had this Refurburnished she said pointing to a suit of armor… gleaming full plate… with various symbols attached, both his clan symbol on the shoulders and a a red cross on the chest… Reflecting his faith and his new existence he couldn't help but smile at that.

"thank you Serena…" He said nodding with Gratitude… She had just given him something important something linking his new state with his old way of life.

Wilhelm smiled and said "Christolf… I have gotten thee a new sword may it swat many Triemere in the upcoming nights.

Christolf nodded.

"My gift to thee all is this. That shall be so."

They nodded

"this is a fine gift by me Serena said."

And so , though it may have been tainted by the Macabre and static nature of Vampiric existence Christolf's Christmas remained a time of Celebration


End file.
